


Love Kara, Hate the Super

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara and Lena are recently dating, but Lena hate supergirl.





	Love Kara, Hate the Super

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea from my brother! XD

When Kara Danvers walked into Lena Luthor’s office for the first time, she never thought that she would meet an amazing beautiful smart woman who made her fell so hard. Until that point, Kara was straight but not because she felt forced to be one, but it was most of a default thing, she never found a woman who could attracted her or caught her attention, but Lena Luthor was different in a good way.  
Even Kara being the oblivious person she was, it was hard for her to ignore the flirtation woman with the infamous last name, so throwing the fears out of the window she asked Lena Luthor a date.   
“Kara!? Are you serious?” Lena was in honest shock  
“Well, I can tell that something is going on here” Kara waved her hand between both of them. “So if you think the same, let me take you for dinner, as a date”  
“Kara, I would love to, and you’re right, something is happening here”  
Dinner was perfect, they laughed, ate, talked and shared many insights of the world. At the end of the dinner, Kara walked Lena to her penthouse walking hand on hand. Everything seemed so perfect, so right and the night ended amazingly when Lena kissed the blonde girl.   
Two days later, they went out for another dinner and they realized that they were meant to be together. Regular dinners, lunches, early breakfasts. Kara was walking on the ninth cloud and Lena started to believe that love had reached her and she was in peace.  
Alex and the others didn’t react in the best way, but after a month they realized that Lena wasn’t a cruel Luthor but a caring woman and in love with Kara.   
Two months later, Kara walked Lena after a dinner date, they said goodbye and kissed as well, but Lena was sure, she wanted to spend the night with her girlfriend  
“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but I want to sleep cuddled with you and see you first thing in the morning” Lena tried to hide the blush in her face.  
“Lena, I want the same, maybe it is too soon for me to have sex with you, but I would love to cuddle with you”  
Of course they had sex, they couldn’t control with each other, and Kara discovered that sex with the right person was lovemaking.   
3 months in a healthy relationship, except that Kara hadn’t yet revealed herself as Supergirl. She repeated herself over and over again that she trusted Lena but J’onn and Alex didn’t and they made Kara promise to wait at least 3 more months. The super said yes.  
“Kara, love, I have to work late today, see you tomorrow?”   
“Yeah, no problem, just don’t forget to sleep and eat, ok?”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t”  
Lena had to prepare a new fundraising for the orphanage, but it was well known that an alien gang was robbing those places looking for jewelry. A loud whoosh adverted Lena that a super was about to land on her office’s balcony.   
“Miss Luthor, I think is a bad idea to go through the fundraising knowing you could be in danger”  
“Thanks for your point of view, supergirl but I have everything under control”  
“Don’t be stubborn, try to be safe for those who love you.” Kara smiled   
“Excuse me? When do you find the nerve to treat me as we were friends? Thank you for your concern but I will as I must, you may leave now”  
Kara was frankly in shock, why Lena snapped at her like that…  
Next day, the blonde reporter thought it would be a good idea to surprise Lena with lunch. She made herself inside the office and Lena received her with a kiss and a tight hug. So far, everything good.  
“Sooo, something new you want to tell me? Something about the fundraising?”   
“Not much, only yesterday at night Supergirl came to talk me out the gala. Something about an alien gang and robberies” Lena said with annoyance.  
“But…maybe she is worried that’s all”  
“Love, I know you admire supergirl but I don’t like her, she is so nosy and she thinks that has the right to tell me what to do? No sir, I’m a Luthor for God’s sake!”  
“Lena, relax she is doing her job as superheroine, don’t be like that!” Kara was completely startled by her girlfriend’s reaction towards supergirl  
“Be like what!? Like a human being that can think by itself without following the flow like a sheep?” Lena was really mad. “Supergirl is just another person with strengths and weaknesses, she is nowhere near perfection and I hate that she acts like she were!”  
Kara knew she was entering dangerous territory so she decided to stop the conversation and left Lena to calm down.   
“Lena, baby, I have to come back to Catco to finish a paper for Snapper, see you later?”  
“Of course, fly away like your precious hero” Lena went out to the balcony for Kara to leave.  
Kara hesitated a moment at the door, but finally decided to leave. She could feel the knot in her throat because now there was no chance to tell Lena the truth, the CEO hated Supergirl that meant that she hated a part of Kara.  
The next two days it was total radio silence, Kara didn’t call Lena, and she didn’t even pick up the CEO’s calls. Lena regretted the last words she told to her girlfriend, and apparently Kara took them even worst. Out of despair, Lena called Alex to ask about Kara’s well-being.   
“Agent Danvers, sorry to bother you, but I haven’t heard of Kara for two days, I would like to know if she is ok”  
“Lena? OH, sorry I haven’t seen her, did you two have a fight?” Alex was honestly concerned.  
“Sort of…I told her that I hated supergirl and she got really mad about it”  
“OH god…Of course she is mad, she told you her truth and you said that you hate her, normally people don’t like that” Alex responded with sarcasm.  
“Wait…what? She is supergirl?” Lena was shocked.  
“Oh crap! She didn’t tell you!!! You were just randomly talking about supergirl!?” Alex slapped her face, she made a huge mistake.  
“Thank you Agent Danvers, I’m sorry again for using your time” Lena hung up.  
Kara was curled on her couch eating ice cream, she had been crying for the last two days. Suddenly, a bang in her door and Lena calling for her name. Kara opened the door, and let her in.   
“I know! I was stupid, I mistreated you, but I didn’t know that you were her!” Lena hugged her (ex)girlfriend(?)  
“Lena!” Kara started to cry again “I wanted to tell you! They didn’t let me, I wasn’t trying to overstep you, I was worried, because I lov-“  
Both froze, both felt love for each other, but they hadn’t told that yet, it is too soon.   
“I’m sorry, Kara, I don’t hate you at all, not you, not supergirl, I lov-“ this time Lena stopped intentionally and then laughed.  
“I’m going to tell you everything I promise, but now, can we have make-up sex?” Kara asked shyly.  
Lena didn’t answer, she just jumped over Kara.


End file.
